


长平箭头歌

by IvyLili



Category: Nibelungenlied
Genre: Gen, Modern AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLili/pseuds/IvyLili
Summary: Two old friends talking about an archaeological discovery.
Kudos: 1





	长平箭头歌

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andingsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andingsky/gifts).



> This is a part of the Nibelungenlied Modern AU made by Andingsky and me.  
> Everyone gets their "happily ever after", really :3

艾柴尔走进历史学院特罗尼博士的办公室的时候，他的这位老同学正在专心致志地埋头研究电脑屏幕上一截生了锈的矛尖儿的照片。

“漆灰骨末丹水沙，凄凄古血生铜花。白翎金竿雨中尽，直余三脊残狼牙——你最近又有什么新研究成果了？”艾柴尔问道。

前半句话特罗尼博士没听懂，估计是这个中国通从哪看来的诗。要说中文水平，这家伙远不如他太太荷尔茜呢。听说，她能在半天之内背出叫艾策尔三天都背不出来的——那首诗叫什么来着？他们两个结婚之后她就成了全职主妇，也怪可惜的。

于是他只对后半句做了回答：“考古组前些天发现了一处古战场，推测是436年古勃艮第王国覆灭，后来被改编成各种传说故事的那一仗，出土了好些古代兵器的残片和古人的遗骸，我们在试着复原5世纪的兵器形制和……”

“啥？你说慢点……”这下是艾柴尔摸不着头脑了。

电脑“嘀嘀嘀”地响了起来。

“稍微等一下，”特罗尼博士转向电脑桌，“复原组那边好像把遗骸复原图传过来了。”

被编为1号的那具遗骸出土的时候顶着个残破的王冠，估计是当时勃艮第人的倒霉国王甘提阿里乌斯——这位后来一直以别的名字出现在文学作品里，原来的名字估计已经没多少人知道。在看到复原图的时候特罗尼博士摘下黑框眼镜揉了揉眼睛：怎么这么面熟？

特罗尼博士在脑海里飞速地回忆了一遍认识的所有人的面部特征。也许下回见面可以拿这个去开个玩笑什么的，他想。

这时他的鼠标点上了屏幕上那张脸的胡子，隐藏了这个图层。

特罗尼博士顿时惊出一身冷汗。

那个迷迷糊糊的神情他再熟悉不过了。这不是那个天天到历史学院和文学院蹭课还因此和家里闹翻跑到他家来住成天写诗看书不务正业的法学院学生嘛？！

他正在考虑这孩子是不是可能和那个覆灭的古代王族有什么血缘关系的时候第二张复原图传过来了。那具遗骸当时戴着个奇怪的头盔，上面只剩一半的装饰看起来像是翅膀。

看完这张图之后特罗尼博士默默地发了个毒誓。

这·辈·子·绝·对·不·留·胡·子。

而此时的艾柴尔还饶有兴致地打量着白板上用磁铁固定着的那些古代头盔的图片：“哎，这个看起来很有意思嘛，上面装着个……美洲狮？你研究的不是欧洲中世纪吗？”


End file.
